


a melody, a memory

by kuroeko



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroeko/pseuds/kuroeko
Summary: A short shared moment before the two have to part again.
Relationships: Afuro Terumi | Aphrodi/Fubuki Shirou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	a melody, a memory

**Author's Note:**

> Setting is shortly after the Fire Dragon vs. Inazuma Japan match.
> 
> Thank you [ Enkidudu ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enkidudu/profile) for beta.

Long rays of sunlight shone through the slanted windows as Fubuki headed down the familiar hallways. Enough time had been spent within the Raimon school grounds for him to make his way around without getting lost. Memories of heading down these halls as Endou first showed him around the school floated through the back of his mind as he walked. Subconsciously reaching upwards, his hand grasped thin air as the once-familiar scarf was now gone from around his neck. He didn’t need it anymore, and the catalyst for that change was so close-by.

Turning a corner, he stopped in surprise at an unfamiliar sound. Gentle music wafted through the air to his ears and rolling piano notes washed around him. Wondering if some music club students hadn’t left yet, he cautiously approached the wooden doors and peeked through the small window. 

A figure was shrouded by the setting sunlight streaming in from behind them, engrossed in playing the song dancing from their fingertips. No musical score was present, showing that this was an oft-played song committed to memory. Transfixed, Fubuki watched for a bit longer before realizing who it was. Carefully sliding the door open, he tried to keep quiet in order to not interrupt the performance, but his ankle betrayed him and caused him to stumble over the step and rattle the door.

The music stopped abruptly, notes hanging in the air as the pianist turned around in surprise.

“Fubuki?” The boy pushed himself up from the piano bench, hurrying over to put a hand on Fubuki’s shoulder in hopes of steadying him.

“Aphrodi, hello,” Fubuki gave him a sheepish smile in response. “I was trying to not interrupt, but I just crashed straight in, didn’t I.”

“That’s alright,” came the worried reply. “I didn’t think the music room would be so far from where you were...if I had known I would’ve picked a closer room.” Crimson red eyes filled with concern glanced down at Fubuki’s leg which still sported bandages from the game a few days ago. He had asked to meet here with Fubuki, knowing that every school had a music room, but this had been a miscalculation on his part. 

“Silly, you don’t even know Raimon that well,” Fubuki teased in response, trying to lighten the mood. Aphrodi didn’t respond right away, only guiding him over to the piano bench so Fubuki could have a place to sit while they talked. 

“You’re leaving tomorrow morning, right?” Fubuki asked softly as he watched specks of dust float through the slowly dimming shafts of light. Aphrodi glanced to the side to try and see what Fubuki was looking at, then reached up to lightly twist the ends of his long golden hair in his fingers. 

“Yes...it’ll be an early morning flight.” 

“Too bad I won’t be able to see you off.” Fubuki scooted over on the bench then patted the now-empty space next to him. “You should also sit, instead of having me look up at you while we talk.” 

“Ah, sorry.” Aphrodi carefully sat down next to Fubuki, noting how his arm brushed against the boy’s loose jacket on this small bench. Silence settled in the air around them for a brief moment as the two of them mutually acknowledged each other’s company.

“About your leg…” it had been weighing on Aphrodi’s mind ever since the match. How his heart had wrenched in his chest when he had watched Fubuki fall to the ground. How he had wanted to run straight to his side, despite his own team being the one that had injured him. 

“Aphrodi.” Fubuki reached over and placed his hand over that clenched fist on Aphrodi’s lap. “It wasn’t your fault, it was my own recklessness that got me injured. The doctor said it will heal up in time for me to continue participating in the tournament.” 

“But still-!” Aphrodi began to protest, but was quickly silenced by a soft kiss from Fubuki on his lips. Blue lashes brushing against his cheek, his mind went blank with this unexpectedly bold move from the normally reticent snow prince.

“Hush, if you do want to make it up to me, then finish playing the song from before,” Fubuki leaned against his shoulder, smiling at the memory. He wanted something to remember Aphrodi with before they had to part again. Each moment they spent together seemed to be shorter and shorter, but with time the physical distance would close again and draw their hearts back into the same place. 

“I’m not very good,” Aphrodi quietly remarked. “It was only an old song that I learned in the past.” 

“Then play it for me until it’s good,” came Fubuki’s amused response. “Aren’t you the goddess of love?”

“Love, not music.” Aphrodi clarified, but he understood the hidden meaning in Fubuki’s request. Turning so he was facing the piano again, he lifted his hands and rested his fingers on the worn wooden keys. Fubuki leaned against him on the side, a comforting weight that he wanted to hold onto and never let go. Yet the two of them had different futures at the moment, different places to fly to.

Fubuki closed his eyes as the music began again, tinkling notes blending into a swirling melody as Aphrodi played. Just for tonight, he’d lose himself in the music and forget everything else. Everything but his love for the impromptu pianist next to him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had a song in mind when writing this but decided not to link it, since it's nice that everyone can think of their own song for the two.


End file.
